For Your Amusement
by Mind's Eye View
Summary: AU, SasuHina. The field-trip from hell. In which Sasuke is paired up with the timid wallflower from another class and is forced to note five facts about her before the day is through. But will he find something more? Obviously.


Whoever invented the concept of 'fieldtrips' should be maimed, skinned, and burned to ashes, preferably in that order.

Or so Sasuke thought.

The entire Senior class had been packed into cramped tour buses earlier and shuttled off to the coast on a 'learning excursion' to the seaside amusement park. The three homeroom teachers, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai, had plotted together and had paired off their students with students from other classes for the assignment. They were supposed to note five things about their partner, things that could only be found out through careful observation and actual bonding.

Sasuke shuddered at the thought. He didn't even want to know the people in his own class, let alone someone in a different homeroom. The only fortunate thing was being assigned a partner; at least he wouldn't have to be with the idiot, or God forbid one of his admirers. So, he counted himself lucky that he was at least paired with one of the sane few in his school that didn't swoon at the mere mention of his name.

They stood just inside the gates of the park, waiting for the rest of the Seniors to dissipate before exploring. Sasuke's reasoning was simple; he wanted to be sure all of his admirers were gone and not stalking his every move, waiting for the perfect opportunity to whisk him off to some dark corner. Although he prided himself on his tenacity, even Sasuke wasn't above glancing over his shoulder at every little sound after receiving innumerable threats of being forced into the Tunnel of Love with some disillusioned fan girl.

Once the last of them disappeared (Sakura had loitered behind, but was eventually dragged off by her partner, Choji, to the food pavilion while Ino had been distracted by some dress and set off to the shopping district with Shino in tow), Sasuke finally found it easier to breathe, and allowed himself a small smile. That was until his partner cleared her throat softly, forcing an immediate scowl.

"What?"

The girl seemed to shrink under his scrutinizing gaze. She was already small to begin with, and the baggy jacket and jeans with stitched butterflies decorating them gave her the appearance of an over-grown child. She stared at his chest, which was at her eye-level, wringing her hands nervously as a small blush started creeping over her face.

"I-I just w-wanted to s-s-say that I-I h-hope we l-learn n-new things ab-bout each other, U-U-Uchiha-san." she bowed her head quickly, her face reddened. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. His partner was some wallflower named Hyuuga Hinata who couldn't even form a sentence without stumbling over her words. He knew it was in part of her being in close proximity with him, Uchiha Sasuke, resident heart-throb and subsequent heart-breaker of Konoha Academy. It was common knowledge that every girl in school harbored a crush of varying degrees on him, so he couldn't exactly blame her for being nervous. Although her stuttering was already getting on his nerves.

Well, it could have been worse. She could have latched onto him and commenced inappropriate actions that involved a lot of rubbing and moaning. Or she could have begged him to father her children. Or she could have shoved him down a dark alley and done unspeakable things to him. Or she could have done all three, most likely all at the same time.

But she did not. The Hyuuga just stared down at her tennis shoes, waiting either to be made fun of or reprimanded for even daring to address him.

Sasuke simply arched an eyebrow at her. "Whatever, Hyuuga."

He began walking away, and the soft scuffling behind him informed him that she had only just realized and had lurched into a run to catch up. Hinata came up beside him, her face flushed (whether from embarrassment or exertion, he couldn't tell, nor did he care to) and eyes downcast as she matched his stride.

"W-Where are we g-going first, Uch-chiha-san?" she asked after a few minutes' awkward silence.

"I don't know, Hyuuga. You choose. Preferably something that is neither dark nor something where we are forced into confined carts." He leaned against a nearby food stand, glowering at the overcast sky while the Hyuuga decided what to do. Knowing a girl, she would immediately want to go on the dreaded Tunnel of Love and make a move, but Sasuke's conditions effectively put an end to that. No matter how sane she seemed, he was not going to be trapped next to anyone for an extended period of time. The bus ride over had already tried his boundaries, and he would not have his personal bubble violated again, if he could help it.

He figured she'd head for the carnival games portion and make him win her a stuffed animal, as a form of warped affection. Or perhaps she'd take him into the hall of mirrors and pretend to be frightened of her own reflection and jump into his arms. Or maybe have them loiter around a water ride in hopes of getting them soaked and having the chance of seeing his chest through his shirt. Or--

"Rollercoaster."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke's gaze fixed sharply on her, causing the girl to squirm slightly before she put on a brave face and swallowed loudly.

"I said r-rollercoaster." she repeated, her white eyes locked on his own black. He hid his surprise, choosing instead to stare her down until her courage vanished. The Hyuuga girl blinked quickly and returned her gaze to her shoes.

"I-If you're af-fraid of the rollerc-coaster, we can--"

"I'm not scared," he interrupted, his voice sharp enough to make his partner wince. "The rollercoaster's fine." He set off toward the tall structure ahead of them, not even bothering to make sure she was following. He knew she hadn't meant to offend him, but just her thinking the great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of something was ridiculous and borderline insulting.

The Hyuuga fidgeted beside him as they took their place in the surprisingly short line. Sasuke wagered the lack of riders was due to the coaster's location, and, well, 'questionable' safety measures. For one, it was jutted out over the ocean, the steel structure supported only by a wooden pier that groaned ominously with every step. Then the carts; not your average seats, but one of the modern ones. The kind with a flimsy seat and shoulder guards as your only protection against flying off as the thing took you in corkscrews and giant loops. And finally, the crowning piece, was the unpredictability of the waves. Such as now, for example, they were riled up from the incoming storm, and at times were high enough to completely soak the riders as they zoomed over the water.

Sasuke was not impressed.

"You sure you want to ride this thing?" he asked, giving her a final chance to back out with her dignity somewhat intact. But the girl nodded quickly and stepped up to the front of the line. They were next.

"If Uchiha-san d-doesn't wish to r-ride _The M-Monstro_…" Sasuke frowned at the affectionate way she said the coaster's name, though his ego was wounded more by the fact that _she_ was giving _him_ the option of walking away.

"I don't back down from anything, Hyuuga." he snapped, and as if to prove his point, brushed past her and took the first seat in their cart. The Hyuuga sat down beside him, grinning wistfully as they buckled themselves in and waited for the technicians to lock the guards in place.

The cart lurched forward, grinding its way up the track to take them to the initial drop. Sasuke clamped his mouth shut and gripped the harness loosely. But he noticed the Hyuuga wasn't even bothering to hold on to anything. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap, her legs swinging freely as she stared at the churning sea beneath them. Her grin took a maniac turn as they reached the peak.

She laughed.

Sasuke paled.

He wouldn't let himself close his eyes, but he didn't focus on anything as they flew around twists and turns. The world was a blur of grey, brown, and black-green, and the only noise coming from the rush of air and Hinata's pealing laughter. Icy sea-water lapped at their feet as the ride dipped a little too close to the ocean. Hinata kicked at the spray, her joy growing as they whipped sharply to the left into a cobra roll. Sasuke took a deep breath and prayed to any deity that would listen for the ride to be over soon.

And it was.

Mere moments later, the train shuddered to a halt inside the station and Sasuke nonchalantly bolted out of his harness the moment he was freed. The Hyuuga was a bit more reluctant to leave, but finally caught up with him when he slowed near the exit. He noticed her face was flushed again, but this time he knew it was for the same reason his own was drained of all color. With this little factoid, he gathered his first observation.

Hyuuga Hinata was a psychotic thrill-seeker.

But she wasn't a psychotic Sasuke-obssesor, which was the only reason he didn't ditch her right then and there. He set off to there left, which would hopefully bring them to a remote and dangerous-ride-less area of the park.

"Where n-now, Uchiha-san?"

"Don't call me that."

"Call you w-what, Uchiha-san?"

"That. Stop calling me 'Uchiha-san', Hyuuga."

"Then stop calling me Hyuuga, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke stopped so suddenly that the girl rammed into his back. He glared at her over his shoulder, ignoring her muttered apologies as she rubbed her injured nose. It wasn't that she had spoken entirely without a stutter (well, it was partially that), but her open defiance that stopped him in his tracks. No one had ever challenged him outright, except for the dead-last, but that was easily ignored. And especially not a _girl_.

He turned around fully to face her, expecting her to cower yet again. But she stood strong, her pale eyes a little watery, but possessing a firmness that left no room for defeat.

Sasuke smirked. So the Hyuuga had finally found the courage to show some backbone and stand up to him.

He liked that.

"All right… Hinata. Where do you want to go next?" He decided that her little display had earned her the right to choose their next ride. Sasuke figured anything she chose couldn't be any worse than the rollercoaster.

She smiled at him, which for some reason made his heart flutter in his chest, but he dismissed it as an after-effect of the coaster. The Hyuuga girl tapped her lips thoughtfully with a forefinger, eyes roving their surroundings as she pondered what to do.

"D-Drop tower." she said finally and pointed at a tall shaft of metal a few hundred feet to their right. Sasuke scowled but followed behind her as they got into line. This ride was one of the main attractions, and the wait was long enough for Hinata to return to her meek self and for Sasuke to regret ever letting her pick this _thing_. At least it looked sturdier than the rollercoaster, but that did nothing to make the huge drop seem any less… huge.

No matter if she did something to impress him; he was picking the next activity.

Too soon, they were being shown to their seats and strapped in. Sasuke had been stuck between Hinata and a loud-mouthed brat who kept shrieking because the ride wouldn't start. A clear plastic guard was lowered inches in front of Sasuke's face (he was told it was to keep vomit from splattering all over the place), causing his breath to hitch. He could see his reflection staring back at him, his usually expressionless eyes a little too wide for his liking. His grip on the handles were knuckle-white, though it didn't stand out too much against his light skin. Thankfully.

They shot upward without any warning, and Sasuke felt as though he had left his stomach back on the ground. He tried to focus on the view, but it was hard to see when his breath kept fogging up the shield in front of him. He instead closed his eyes and focused on the rush of wind as they dropped down, imagining he was freefalling.

He felt the tips of his shoes drag against the ground and sighed quietly in relief as the vomit-guard swung up, releasing him. Sasuke stumbled out of his seat, trying to look as casual as possible as he made his way down the ramp and sat down on the edge of a nearby planter. He rested his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands, trying to calm his erratic heartbeats.

"Sasuke-san?"

He didn't acknowledge his partner as he felt her sit down beside him. She wasn't pressed up against him, and for that he was grateful. Had it been any other girl, he would have been glomped already and forced to listen to how scary the ride was. But she did reach out and place a delicate hand on his arm. "Sasuke-san, a-are you okay?" she asked softly.

He glanced sharply up at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion as he shrugged out of her grip. "Don't touch me." he hissed, causing a startled squeak to escape from Hinata. She recovered quickly, content to sit quietly on the cement edge while Sasuke regained his composure. He stood silently and glanced down at her, as if he was wondering why she was just sitting there.

"I'm hungry. Got a little dizzy. That's all." he stated coldly.

Her expression was soft, as if she understood what was truly going on, but didn't call him out on it. Hinata got to her feet slowly and fidgeted with her jacket's zipper. She made to reach out to him, to comfort him, then hesitated, thinking better of the action. "Th-There's a food-stand r-right there." she murmured and nodded toward a hotdog stand next to a nearby arcade.

Sasuke immediately felt guilty for being so short with her, though he had never felt that way whenever snapping at anyone else. They walked over to the stand, an amiable silence between them as they ordered their food. It was while he was drowning his hotdog in ketchup that he decided he owed the girl some sort of explanation.

He didn't like being rude to the Hyuuga. Though he had started the day with the mindset of blowing her off and finding someplace quiet to sulk, she had managed to change his plan after a few short hours. "Hinata--"

"I-It's okay, Sasuke-san," She cut him off, but stared disapprovingly at a glob of mustard dripping from her meal instead of looking at him. "You d-don't have to tell me an-anything you don't w-want to." she looked up at him with a smile that made him pause his chewing. All he could do was nod dumbly and wait for her to turn away again before swallowing the sticky lump.

Any other person would have pestered him, demanding he tell them what was wrong. The fact that Hinata cared enough not to care… well, it only made him like her that much more. Observation number two: Hyuuga Hinata was very easy to be with.

She was not clingy. She respected his right to privacy, something Sasuke held in very high regard. And she wasn't a mindless drone who was only interested in him because he was handsome and a 'bad boy'.

She probably didn't even have a crush on him.

Sasuke immediately scowled at the thought. Of course she liked him. He was Uchiha Sasuke. Although, he couldn't shake that feeling. That somehow, the one girl he was mildly interested in was the only one who didn't show any interest in him. He watched her in his peripheral, his mood worsening when he didn't see her sneaking any glances at him, or even a sign she knew he was there.

It was just his luck too.

"Are you f-feeling better now, Sasuke-san?" she asked when he had discarded the ketchup-stained take-out box in the trash. He shrugged and turned to her, waiting for her to finish up. She seemed to take the hint and hurriedly shoved the rest into her mouth.

Now that Sasuke realized he might, perhaps, _like_ her somewhat, he began to feel… nervous. He had only felt that way before a test he hadn't studied for, or when his father called him in to his office to teach him something about the business he would one day inherit. But feeling this way around a girl was just plain ridiculous.

Hinata stared up at him, her white eyes showing her confusion when the Uchiha suddenly tensed. Did she _have_ to look at him like that? Staring up through her bangs, and her lips pursed into a cute pout as she wondered exactly what the heck was up with her partner. "I-Is something wrong?"

"You have relish, right there." he said smoothly and wiped his thumb across and imaginary smudge on his own cheek. Hinata quickly copied the action, an embarrassed blush dominating her face as she threw her trash away. Sasuke chuckled to himself, the noise drawing Hinata's attention to him yet again. Against all odds, he felt a smile, not a smirk or a scowl, but a true smile pulling at his lips. And Hinata's deepening blush only caused it to grow…

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He heard the shout and immediately froze, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. He knew that high-pitched shriek. It haunted him in his sleep almost every night. Without a second thought, he latched on to the Hyuuga girl's arm and pulled her into the nearest building.

"S-Sasuke-san, w-what--"

Sasuke clamped his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing his partner as he backed them further into the darkness. Hinata fought against his grip, her protests muffled as she tried prying his hand off with her slim fingers.

"Hinata, please stop squirming." he whispered, mere centimeters from her ear, and wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her from struggling. Sasuke felt her shiver but she quieted down, settling for glaring up at him. She was blushing again, he noted with satisfaction, and after ensuring she wouldn't give away their position, he grudgingly let her free of his grasp.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Where _are_ you?" Sasuke shuddered as the pink blob bobbed into his vision. She was still looking for him, though she thankfully hadn't seen where they went.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think Sasuke-kun's over here. Maybe you're just seeing things." he heard Choji call from in-between mouthfuls of… something. His tone also suggested that this wasn't the first time Sakura had been seeing things that day.

"I _know_ I saw him this time Choji. Him and that hussy."

Sasuke saw Hinata's eye twitch and had to bite down on his lip to keep from chuckling again. He wasn't trying to laugh at her expense, but her outraged expression was priceless. She shot him a scathing look and crossed her arms, which only made it that more difficult to keep from giving them away.

"Hinata-chan's not a 'hussy', Sakura-chan. And you probably just saw another palm tree or maybe there're some more ducks hanging around here." Now it was Hinata's muffled giggles and his eye that was twitching at the comparison. His hair did _not_ look like that. At least, not since he grew it out.

While trying to avoid Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata had fallen into a line and had been shuffled along, until they inevitably reached the front. "Excuse me. Sir?" Sasuke glared at the man that had addressed him, causing the attendant to flinch.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but you're holding up the line. Please get on the ride or leave." Sasuke turned his glare on the small two-seater, then outside, to where his classmate could still be seen calling out his name. So it was either a cramped, claustrophobic ride or go outside and chance meeting Sakura.

"Hinata, get in the boat."

"B-But…" her protests died off quickly when she looked over his shoulder. Sasuke followed her gaze and felt his eyes widen in panic when he met the pinkette's gaze.

"Sasuke-kun, wait! Let me ride with you!" she yelled, attempting to fight her way to the front of the line. Sasuke jerked back around, only to find Hinata already in the boat and holding out her hand to help him. He dropped down into the available seat and clutched the rail-bars. At least they didn't have to be strapped in.

The boat set off down its man-made river, floating at a lazy pace as it passed beneath a curtain and into the actual ride. Sasuke leaned back in his seat, relief flooding through him at having escaped Sakura.

That was, until, everything went black.

"What ride is this?" Sasuke demanded, his voice a fierce growl. Though the question was meant as rhetorical, he heard Hinata fidgeting beside him as she tried to think up an answer.

"S-Sorry. I-I don't kno--ahh!" Hinata gasped as a spotlight blared onto a mangled corpse hanging in front of them.

Sasuke stared up at it, scowling at the sign hanging around the wax figure's neck. "'Those who enter are cursed'. I'm guessing this is the… Tunnel." he mumbled, unable to bring himself to say the name. No wonder Sakura had been even more crazed than usual. He had chosen the one ride he wanted to avoid.

Grumbling under his breath, he slumped back in his seat and frowned as a pair of doors opened, immersing them in complete darkness. Poorly recorded cackles and screams echoed around them and lights would flash on and off, illuminating grotesque mannequins and the occasional costumed worker.

Hinata appeared interested in their surroundings. Now that she realized this was all part of the ride, she was having a good time of trying to find something that would scare her. Sasuke, meanwhile, was leaning as far away from her as possible and closed his eyes. While he was more at ease with the Hyuuga girl, his instinctive distrust of closed spaces with other people put him on edge.

"Hmm… a Frankenstein monster… ooh, the vampire looks kind of intimidating… there's a wolf-man…" Sasuke smirked idly. At least one of them was having a good time. "Oh! Marionettes!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open just as one of the puppets dropped down in front of them. It's lifeless eyes rolled in their wooden sockets, seeming to rove the darkened room before focusing on Sasuke. Sasuke's entire body tensed as adrenaline began coursing through his veins.

The puppet's mouth dropped open, emitting an evil chuckle.

Sasuke promptly freaked out.

The boat rocked violently as the Uchiha attempted to jump backwards, but the concave roof of their vehicle prevented him from bailing. He crouched, prepared to jump out to the right when he felt a hand grab his shirt and pull him back into his seat. "S-Sasuke-san! P-Please! You'll tip us o-over!"

Another puppet dropped down, its lifeless body dangling from invisible threads. The spastic lighting caused its glass eyes to glow an evil red. Sasuke's body reacted before he could think, and he dove for the closest thing to him.

He was aware of how ridiculous he looked, clutching the Hyuuga girl with his face hidden in the folds of her jacket. She had frozen the moment he wrapped his arms around her, more out of shock than anything.

Despite Sasuke's dislike of being touched, his hatred for puppets won out. Memories from his youth came flooding back to him whenever he saw on of them. Itachi and his Chucky-esque dummy, Sasori-kun. Said dummy being hidden in his closet, under his bed, _in his bed while he was sleeping_. And how could he forget the French circus he had been taken to as a five year old and had the life scared out of him when people made to look like puppets dropped down from the ceiling and flailed above him?

Hinata attempted to make him feel better. She placed a hand on his back and patted him, reminiscent of how a mother would comfort her child after a nightmare. The Hyuuga girl then began murmuring nonsensical phrases, which oddly helped calm him. He felt his body relax, though he still refused to move away; he could still hear the clack of wood-hitting-wood as the puppets continue dropping from above.

Sasuke could hear gasps and outraged cries from the people in line when they returned to the entrance. Hinata locked up again, her whole body heating from the force of her blush. Growling, Sasuke lifted his head, wondering just what had caused such an uproar…

"Oh."

Observation number three: Hyuuga Hinata had a soft chest.

He grimaced and jerked away from her as if he had been burned. The boat came to a stop and the two quickly exited. The attendant had asked Hinata if she wanted him to call security, which she politely declined. They left the building to scandalous mutters and the occasional cry of 'kids will be kids.'

Another silence followed them as they made their way to the front of the park. The sun, which had broken through the thick cloud cover, was setting, signifying the end of the trip. Sasuke could already see some of their classmates hanging around the gates, waiting for everyone to return. But the pair was in no hurry, even though the tension between them was incredibly thick.

"S-Sasuke-san? What…" Sasuke could see a light red coloring his partner's face as she spoke. He was surprised she hadn't punched him or kneed him or _worse_ already, but he chalked it up to her gentle demeanor. And she was probably just as embarrassed as he was.

"I hate puppets," he shrugged, as if that explained everything. "A lot."

"O-Okay." And she seemed to accept it. He had shoved his face into her chest, and _she_ was acting like the guilty one. Sasuke scowled and watched his partner closely. He was going to find some way to make it up to her. Preferably before they had to leave the park.

Redemption came in the form of pink, puffy clouds. He saw Hinata pause as they were passing a sweets stand, her pale eyes focused on the cotton candy machine. Sasuke halted, a small smirk on his lips as he came to stand beside her.

"You want some?" He didn't hide his amusement when the girl jumped at the sound of his voice. She blinked rapidly, as if she had just woken from a dream and shook her head.

"N-No. I'm fine." she said gingerly and continued toward the park exit. Sasuke rolled his eyes, obviously unconvinced. He draped an arm around her shoulders, redirecting her to stand in front of the cashier.

"One please." Sasuke exchanged a few of his ones for a cone with a large wad of the pink fluff on it. He handed it over to Hinata, a light smile drawing his lips when her eyes lit up.

"T-Thank you." she breathed, unaware that Sasuke still had his arm around her shoulders as they set off toward the front. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye, curiosity striking him when he realized Hinata was just staring at her treat.

"Well? You going to eat it?" he couldn't help but sound a bit hurt. She looked up at him and shook her head quickly.

"N-No--I mean, y-yes! It's… I've n-never…" she sputtered hurriedly, trying to find a suitable excuse. Sasuke smirked. Observation number four: Hyuuga Hinata had never eaten cotton candy before.

Feeling emboldened, Sasuke plucked a wisp from the treat and plopped it into her open mouth. Hinata squeaked in surprise, turning a bright red when his fingers accidentally brushed her lips. Sasuke strained to keep his face blank and tore off a small tuft for himself. "Good, hmm?" he felt incredibly smug when the girl nodded absentmindedly and grabbed a piece for herself, a lingering blush still tinting her face.

They were nearly to the gates when Sasuke suddenly stopped. Hinata stumbled to a halt, a crease forming between her eyes as she frowned at him "I-Is something wrong, S-Sasuke-san?" she asked, concerned for her partner. Sasuke ran a hand through his messy black hair and scowled.

"I need one more note on you. And it looks like everyone's ready to leave." he sighed and gestured to the growing crowd of students ahead of them. Hinata stared at the ground, looking ashamed of herself as she poked her index fingers together.

"M-Me too," she admitted and looked up sharply. "W-What should we do?" Hinata looked visibly distraught; Sasuke bet that she had probably never left an assignment incomplete. It was then that he noticed the small bit of cotton candy stuck at the corner of her mouth.

"You have cotton candy, right there." he murmured, getting a brief case of déjà vu at the situation. Hinata immediately raised her hand to wipe the sticky substance away. But Sasuke was faster.

He grabbed her wrist with his one hand and cradled her chin with the other. He turned her head slightly to the side and bent forward, licking at the sugar until it dissolved. He then pulled away, smirking at the deep red Hinata had turned. She looked up at him, shocked, but Sasuke smugly noted she didn't try to get away. Then she moved, her hands hooking timidly behind his neck as they pressed their lips together.

Sasuke had never kissed a girl. He knew relatives and mothers didn't count, and keeping in mind that he loathed even the slightest bit of contact with another human, it wasn't that surprising. And he assumed the shy Hyuuga girl would be just as inexperienced as he was.

So he was pleasantly surprised when his assumptions turned out wrong.

She nipped gently at his lower lip, encouraging him to respond. But his reflexes were too slow, not yet honed, and his reaction was sloppy. He could feel her giggling in his arms, and after a few more moments she broke contact.

Observation number five: Hyuuga Hinata tasted wonderful.

"Well? Did that help at all?" he asked, breathless, and with yet another smirk. Hinata closed her eyes and let her hands fall to her sides. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, bemused at the serious expression on her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a v-very poor kisser." She opened her eyes, a tiny grin pulling at her lips as she took in Sasuke's expression. The Uchiha was both embarrassed and insulted, but tried to muster up his remaining dignity and gave her a cocky smirk.

"Oh I am, am I?" he mused and captured her lips again, this time with a bit more confidence. Hinata's surprised squeak was muffled, and he backed away before she could respond. _Now_ she was a nice tomato-hue, her body flushing on reflex. "I suppose I'll just have to practice then." Hinata smiled hesitantly but nodded all the same, her skin taking on a light rose color. Sasuke held her hand loosely, resuming their ambling pace as they continued toward their class.

Perhaps field trips weren't all that bad.

Or so Sasuke thought.

**A/N  
**I hope everyone was at least somewhat in-character. And I had planned on getting a bit more in-depth with Sasuke's haphephobia, but that would have made it too long (I set a goal for no more than eight pages and literally just barely made it. The last sentence was right at the end of the eighth page XD). Just keep in mind that his past was similar to Takano Kyouhei's in The Wallflower, and you'll get the idea of why he doesn't like to be touched. This was for the SasuHina club's Summer Contest on DeviantArt, and is likewise posted on my Deviantart, so don't freak and think I plagiarised XD. This was written roughly in two days and is unbeta'ed, so please excuse any grmmatical errors.


End file.
